globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
United States
__TOC__ }} Basic information Encyclopedia articles from Wikipedia * Main article: | articles mentioning Sources watched Local blogs *Arnold Speaks - Arnold Schwarzenegger Animated - Blog and vlog filled with satire, political humor, and commentary of current events from an animated version of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Blog to America - Content for Blog to America is completely generated by the readers. Blog to America is a site where individuals from around the world post their opinions on the United States in the form of letters and comments. This blog aims to encourage global communication and create an international dialogue between America and the world. *Greg Hartnett - An internet entrepreneur talks about everything but the internet, including activism, dissidence, media bias and history. *5 Hours North of Baghdad - A Muslim-American Woman's narrative of her travels to Iraqi Kurdistan in the fall of 2003. *The Furnace- An English language blog written by Derek Spalla that discusses what it means to be a radical, counter cultural Christian in America looking for the meaning of true discipleship. *The Waiting Place - A young Muslim-American wife and mother blogs about waiting for her Iraqi-Kurd husband (an immigrant, now an American) to return from a two year stint as an interpreter/translator for a DoD contractor. Their experiences as a family within Kurdish and American cultures in Nashville, TN, as well as separation due to Iraq War. *World is Round - An American currently living in New York, but trying to travel everywhere she can and bring back photos, stories, and perspectives to her family, friends, and anyone who cares to listen in. So far: Mexico, Guatemala, Sierra Leone, Ghana, China, Japan, France, UK, Switzerland and Canada. Next year: Germany, Italy, Spain, Russia, China, Mongolia, Japan, and India. *The Rational Fool - A rational fool's reflections on life, liberty, and the pursuit of knowledge around the world. *Demons and Strawmen - Arab-American Blog focusing on Middle Eastern Arts and Culture (and world arts and culture generally). *Software Engineering Resources - US based blog, primarily helping students and other IT related folks. *Admission in Software Engineering - Resources for getting admission to different universities in Software Engineering or related majors. *http://warincontext.org/ - an English-American living in North Carolina brings on international perspective to the way America engages with the world, post 9/11. He helps deconstruct the image of the mainstream media as a monolithic entity. *http://RollingRains.com/ - a bridge conversation on Universal Design and the tourism industry. Universal Design is a set of seven principles (http://tinyurl.com/9s4sj) that define a design philosophy with the goal to create products, inforamation, and environments to be as usable as possible by as many people as possible regardless of age, ability or situation. *http://montages.blogspot.com/ found new blog at www.BestAmerican.com *http://ctwoof.blogspot.com/ - Dream Out Loud is the blog of a Vermont-based human rights activist and international development worker who reflects on the work, play and the world, reflecting on her commitment to living life deliberately. *http://fiscalstudy.com/ U.S. based blog on politic and economic developments around the world. *http://musicandsufism.blogspot.com/ - Dicussion on things about sufism, some from a musical point of view. Occasional posts of talks by well know sufi shaykhs. Other topics may include: Quranic healing, Ottoman Music Therapy, makam studies, ect. Includes reviews of sufi music or other similar genre. *http://vintagetreasure.blogspot.com/ - Just one girl, writing about her life as a twenty-something in New York City. Her questions, her answers, her quests, her jests, her gripes, her life...her survival. *http://leftcoast.blogspot.com/ - A different take on world politics from a left-leaning Californian in the conservative heart of the state. *http://Rightevents.com- a blog for right-leaning New Yorkers. *http://www.phillyfuture.org - Philly Future - an online blog driven newspaper about, by and for Philadelphia. *http://http://orangecrushsara.blogspot.com/ - Writing from the perspective of anthropology major/americorps volunteer in Philly. *http://www.levjoy.com - This is Really Happening - An American blog that questions the lack of mainstream media coverage of worldwide poverty, violence, and other important news. *http://www.sixdegreesofaaron.com - The views of one man. It may one day be Politics, or Economics, or the weird fur patterns that develop in his pet Pekingese. However, what we discover is that they are all connected. *http://www.theglobalgame.com - Discusses world soccer, women's soccer, media and culture primarily for a U.S. audience. The site advocates soccer as a means of cultural connection. *http://www.bioneers.org/node/1152 Free Speech Movement:Our unspoken voice-Nov 6th marks the death of Mario Savio, the spokesperson of FSM in Berkeley in 60's, this article is about the celebration of his life and how his passion and work effected our lives. *http://blackjew.blogspot.com/ The Black Jewish Experience lets you into one persons perspective on this diverse back ground *http://www.bioneers.org/node/1162 A green festival was held in SF Nov 10 through 12. The theme of this festival was sustainable economy, ecological balance and social justice. It included 100 speakers such as Alice Walker, Thom Hartman, David Suzuki, Joan Blades, Amy Goodman and Ben Cohen, many more and 400 exhibitors of organic foods, natural products, solar panels, independent publishers and alternative education. This is a reflection of the Green Festival 2006. *Greater Good Radio - Leaders Inspiring Leaders - Evan's Journal *The Revolution Will Not Be Blawged. The blog of a young human rights lawyer, writing about human rights, law, theology, politics, peace, justice, and activism from an American, Catholic perspective. English & German Language Blogs * [http://atlanticreview.org/ The Atlantic Review - A press digest on transatlantic affairs edited by three German Fulbright alumni] - Bi-monthly reading recommendations of commentaries, analyses and reports on the United States and the transatlantic relations. We refer to respected sources published on both sides of the Atlantic and freely available on the internet. We write mostly in English, but also in German. We want to serve as a "cultural bridge builder" between those who have lived on both sides of the Atlantic. We look forward to feedback, reading recommendations, reviews and comments on transatlantic issues from our subscribers and other other readers. http://atlanticreview.org/ * [http://Taz.blog.excite.it Taz - Welcome any kind of post - A place to pubblish stuff without censorship, to find resources for defending our human rights and to read content selected with: "who check the controller" criteria.] ExPat Blogs * From My French Window : Personal journal of American living in Strasbourg, France with her four children and French husband. Humorous stories about daily life and culture. * Travel Journal From My French Window : Travel journal of American living in France. * Vilay's Blog : A French man's political and economical reflection about America Local news category:Local Information